


Frenzy

by Daydreamer54



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s influences, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But its worth it, First Kiss, Flustered Steve Harrington, M/M, My First Fanfic, Omega Steve Harrington, Protective Billy Hargrove, Slow Burn, Soft Steve Harrington, it's a bit of an issue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer54/pseuds/Daydreamer54
Summary: Loosely based on the show Euphoria, Steve is an Omega who wants more out of life. Billy is an Alpha who just wants to make a certain Omega smile.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Few things:  
> -This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle!  
> -The first chapter is set in the tone as the intro for HBO's Euphoria (which is a great show and deserves all the praise).  
> -I'm just a sucker for soft Steve and protective Billy and I welcome any constructive criticism :)

There was always something special about Steve Harrington. 

For as long as he could remember, he was always complimented for his soft omega features. Whether it was the thick brown curls that adorned the top of his head or the faint blush of his cheeks, he was always reminded of how delicate he was, and how much of a looker he was going to be as he got older. 

His mother took delight in his calm nature and dressed him like a doll in the softest clothing imaginable. Pastel blue, yellow, and pink took space in his closet in the form of sweaters, polos, and shorts. A vanity with faint smelling lotions and perfumes stayed against the wall after he complimented how he liked his mothers and wanted one just like it.

His father was raised with old-fashioned dynamics and believed in the “traditional” roles of an alpha providing for the family. So it didn’t come as a surprise when he already started making plans for Steve’s future. A future that included the choosing of alpha that he would decide to court his son. He’d scope the scene at his yearly company banquets where plenty of his coworkers had taken interest in the youngest Harrington for their own alpha sons.

For some time, Steve didn’t realize the difference between him and the other kids. One of his first friends had been Nancy Wheeler who lived a couple of blocks away from him. She was an alpha but she had always been friendly towards Steve. She had taught him how to play catch which was foreign to the young omega who was taught not to get his clothes dirty. She didn’t make fun of him, unlike the brash alphas and betas that live around his neighborhood. 

They had helped each other through middle school and entered high school together just as close. At fifteen, he gathered up the courage to admit his feelings for her. He had taken her under the bleachers where he had stuttered out a proclamation of love and looked with anticipation for her response. It didn’t take long however for her to explain that she was flattered, but was planning on asking out Jonathan Byers. A quiet beta that she started hanging out with after their younger brothers met one another.

Steve had held it together long enough to make it home and cry face-first into his pillow. His mom came in a few moments later, petting his hair and letting him know there were plenty more fish in the sea. His father scoffed at the notion that Steve was crying over someone like Nancy Wheeler when there were so many other eligible bachelors that could cater to Steve’s needs.

What followed were a series of dinners, including his father's coworkers and their alpha sons. Some who were on their way of making it to the ivy league. Dreams of being lawyers, doctors, and the occasional politician. Steve entertained them for the most part. Starting to realize that this would be his potential future. That’s until Billy Hargrove arrived a few days later.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve expected much more out of the senior year than what was presented to him.

He never imagined that he would be that kid who ate lunch by himself on the bleachers. Although, if he was being honest with himself, it was mostly out of his own self-pity. Nancy had extended an invitation to him to eat lunch together but that meant sitting across from her and Jonathan who would probably spend the whole period staring longingly at each other. 

There was also Tommy and Carol who he had hung out with periodically, but there was only so much of the crude humor from Tommy that he could take, and Carol was another story.

So, he chose the latter and ate the rest of his lunch with his headphones on and Freddie Mercury belting out Somebody to Love.

Very fitting he thought to himself.

Checking the time, he realized he had 10 minutes before the bell rang and decided to give himself a head start before the halls got too crowded.

As he descended down the stairs, luck was definitely not on his side and Steve found himself tripping over his shoelaces and closed his eyes bracing for the impact.

Only it didn’t come and it took him a minute to realize he was face first into someone’s chest, and a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. 

He looked up only to be met with some of the bluest eyes he’s seen and he could already feel the blush spreading across his cheeks.

“You okay?”

That snapped Steve out of his trance and he jumped back with a little too much force that made the mystery guy stumble and almost made him lose his footing.

Steve just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out because not only was this guy looking at him with a raised eyebrow, but his whole demeanor screamed alpha.

“Sorry, I’m fine. I didn’t mean to bump into you”, he managed to stutter out.

The guy lets out a chuckle and it only makes Steve more embarrassed.

“No worries. Looks like I was here at the right time”, he says and gives another smile.

“Yeah, it seems so”, Steve responds and offers him a small smile.

Only a few seconds pass before the warning bell rings and it brings Steve back to reality.

“Shit, I’m going to be late!”

He hastily moves pass mystery guy but stops when he feels a hand wrapped around his wrist.

Brown meets blue and Steve waits with bated breath to see what this guy wants.

“I’m Billy by the way. Billy Hargrove”.

Steve mentally curses himself as the blush reaches his cheeks again.

“I’m Steve”.

Billy gives that same damn smile and Steve has never wanted to remove himself from a situation faster in his life.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Steve. Also...”, and Steve watches as Billy bends down and re-ties his shoes.

“Wouldn’t want you to take anymore spills.”

Steve doesn’t know what to say and jerkingly nods.

Billy gives him one more smile before making his way toward the school, but not without looking over his shoulder and waving at Steve.

Steve gives a small wave and realizes two things: he’s late for class, and Billy Hargrove is the most handsome Alpha he has ever seen.

***  
The day slowly drags on, and all Steve can think about is Billy and their chance encounter, and it seemed that Steve wasn’t the only one thinking of him because news of Billy spread like wildfire across campus. 

He learned from a few girls sitting in front of him that Billy had moved from California, which would explain the tan skin and dirty blond hair. He almost forgot how he got a close enough look after landing face-first into him.

“Jesus, get it together Harrington”, he thought to himself as he felt the warmth in his cheeks.

With that, the final bell rang and Steve packed his things wanting to get home as quickly as possible. The day had him swamped, and the only thing he had on his mind is taking a nap and hope to God that his father wasn’t planning one of his “signature” dinners. He wasn’t in the mood to entertain some stuck up Alpha who would probably only talk about himself.

“Hey, Steve! Wait up!”, he hears from behind him and turns to see Nancy running down the hallway to meet him.

“Hey you, I feel like I haven’t seen you forever”, she says as she motions for a hug.

Steve returns the hug half-heartedly. If he was being honest with himself, he had been avoiding Nancy more often after she got with Jonathan. It wasn’t that he was angry at her, but it was the first time that Steve had felt anything remotely close to romantic affection towards someone else and to have it denied made him experience a pain he didn’t realize was possible. But, he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at her as they walked down the hall and made their way to the school parking lot.

“So, how have you been?”

Steve wrestled with the idea of whether or not he should mention his encounter with Billy. For starters, he knew Nancy well enough to know that she would unleash an onslaught of questions that would only make Steve uncomfortable because although Nancy didn’t feel the same way, she tried in her own way to help him find someone else. Even though she had good intentions, Nancy’s taste in men was questionable, to say the least.

“I’m good. I’m already thinking about the end of the school year”.

They continued to catch up with one another as Steve made his way to his BMW. Even if his parents could be a bit overbearing, they definitely went out of their way to spoil their only son, and it gave Steve a minuscule amount of incentive to put up with their antics.

The two were exchanging goodbyes but were cut off by the sound of an engine roaring throughout the small lot. Steve didn’t know cars, but he knew he hadn't seen it around and could only imagine how fast it could go.

“Looking good Hargrove!”, he heard from a group of girls and they erupted in giggles while he tensed at the name.

He watched as the car made it way to exit the school, but not before the driver caught his eye and he was almost sure the Billy winked at him before speeding off.

“Jeez, what a showoff”, Nancy commented.

“Yeah, a real showoff”, Steve responds absentmindedly as he watched the car drive off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this at three in the morning because I had so many ideas running through my head, and just needed to get it down. Chapters will get longer as I figure out where I'm going with plot and character development, but hopefully, you all enjoy this small piece. 
> 
> Also, I'm really trying to capture Billy's charm as he was when flirting with Mrs. Wheeler, and still figuring out whether this will take place in a modern setting or not.


	3. Chapter 3

With the week going by in a blur of classes and homework assignments, Steve looked forward to the weekend. Not only did he get to sleep in, but he had the house to himself when his parents decided to go off on one of their own adventures. That usually consisted of his dad participating in a few rounds of golf, and his mom shopping with some of the other omegas in their neighborhood. They even made it a point to do their own staycation in a neighboring city which took up the whole weekend and gave Steve the freedom that he so rightfully craved. 

So, it wasn’t a surprise that Steve reacted the way he did when his mom woke him up at the crack of dawn to announce that they will be taking a trip to Hawkins one and only country club. The idea alone made him want to cry in frustration and he buried himself deeper into his covers.

“I still don’t understand why I have to go”, he moped as his mother busied herself with opening up his curtains and making him squint at the brightness.

“It’s been so long since we’ve gone together as a family, and your father wants us to meet one of his new business partners”, his mother explains as she starts to rummage through his closet.

“It’s a Saturday though”, he groans while covering his face with a pillow.

His mother scoffs and tells him to get ready as she lays an outfit on the bed.

“We’re leaving in 20 minutes, so get dressed and perk up a bit. You know how your father gets”, and with a kiss on his forehead, she shuts the door behind her and leaves him to it.

Steve pouts a little but knows that his dad would indeed give him a hard time if he tried to fight him on this. For him, appearances were everything and was always an issue for as long as Steve could remember. Especially with him being an omega, his dad had preconceived notions of how he should act, dress, and behave in order to make himself presentable. He was a reflection of his dad’s reputation, and in a small town like Hawkins, it wouldn’t take long for gossip to spread if he managed to slip up.

With that in mind, he snatches up the outfit and begrudgingly makes his way into the bathroom.

***

It was a little warmer than expected for fall in Hawkins, and Steve periodically tugged at the turtleneck sweater that his mom had picked out for him. It was one of the softest ones he owned; mainly because it was specially made for omegas. It had been a present from his mother after one of her weekly shopping trips.

“It brings out your eyes, don’t you think!” she had gushed when presenting it to him.

Well, right now his eyes were transfixed on the table they were sat by the patio as they waited for his dad's business partner to join them for a late lunch. He was still a bit bitter that he had to spend part of his Saturday having to keep up appearances to impress one his dad's coworkers, or whatever, and it didn’t take long for his dad to notice the attitude.

“Steve, if you look at the table any more closely, I’m afraid you’ll burn a hole through it,'' his dad commented while flipping another page in the newspaper in front of him.

“I guess I’m just tired,'' he responded. 

His dad just offers a grunt, and Steve supposed that that was the end of the conversation. His dad wasn’t much of a talker. The only time he really saw him engage in conversation was during his company banquets, and when he was talking Steve up to potential suitors. It almost made him wonder how someone like his mother, who was always looking for an opportunity to entertain, could marry someone who was the complete opposite. 

And as much as he loved them, he always hoped and wished for a better future for himself. 

“Hey, Harrington!”

Steve looks up to where the source of the noise comes from and sees a tall man with a grin on his making his way towards their table with petite woman by his side. Her red hair stood out the most and she smiled politely as they stood in front of his dad.

In typical Alpha fashion, his dad greets Neil first as they embrace and slap each other on the back, cracking jokes back and forth over something that Steve tunes out. The woman next to him introduces herself as Susan, and his mom gives her a hug while Steve just smiles politely back to her. 

“This must be Steve. Your father is always talking about his adorable son all over the office”, Neil says as they take their seats.

Steve doesn’t know why, but the way he says it makes his skin crawl. He’d tell him off but a look from his dad forces the idea out of his head and he just thanks him and looks down at his plate. 

“Do you mind if we get another seat? My son is going to be joining us as well”, Neil mentions to the rest of the table. 

His dad is quick to flag down a server for an extra chair, and Steve wants to roll his eyes at the mention of another co-worker's son, who is probably an alpha, and he contemplates faking sick until a familiar scent hits his nose.

He almost fears he gives himself whiplash with how fast he turns in his seat and sees the one and only Billy Hargrove making his way over to their table, smirk in place, and Steve wonders if its even necessary for him to be wearing a shirt with the way he has the first three buttons undone, and he can’t help himself from looking a  _ bit  _ lower.

Steve faces forward again and covers his face to fight down the blush he’s sure he’s sporting, but jumps as he felt familiar hands grip his shoulder and looks up to see a smirking Billy, and soon after the confused looks of everyone at the table. Well mostly everyone, as his mom looked like she was trying not to smile at how flustered her son looked.

_ Not helping!  _ he thought to himself. 

“Good Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Harrington, I’m Billy Hargrove. A pleasure to meet you”.

His mom all smiles as she comments how polite he is, his dad nods his head in approval, and as Billy gives his shoulder another squeeze, he realizes with dread that he is completely and utterly  _ fucked. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a slow burn, but I wanted to do something where Steve's family was involved and a bit of interaction with Billy's family as well. Also, I'm working on incorporating more of the characters but I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and a big thank you to those who have commented, kudos, and bookmarked. It means so much and makes me more excited to write and see where this goes. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch goes by in a flurry of small talk, and business conversation that Steve has learned to tune out. When he wasn’t angrily stabbing at his salad, or trying to avoid Billy’s gaze, he had learned that the Hargroves had moved from California after gaining a new business opportunity, and wanted to get away from city life for a while. He also learned that Billy had a little sister, Maxine, who went to the middle school nearby. They were still in the process of moving in and getting to know the area, which made Steve’s mother perk up.

“Oh, you have to let me show you around!”, Mrs. Harrington had told Susan. “A few of the other mothers and I get together and have ourselves a little me time to get away from so much testosterone”, she jokes as she gestures toward her husband.

That gets a few laughs from all around, and Steve wonders what the consequences would be if he decided to just take a chance and run far away from here.

“So Billy, what are your plans for after graduation?”, Steve hears from his dad.

_ And it begins _

“Well, I’m still deciding between colleges but I’m thinking of studying English or something in the Arts”.

That got Steve’s attention because don’t get him wrong, he is the last person who should judge somebody else but he was expecting something along the lines of engineering or another alpha dominated field. It was also a little endearing to see someone like Billy, who wore leather jackets and blared out heavy metal from his car, had such interests. It was also worth seeing how his dad’s face falters a little at the confession.

“I’m always telling him he’ll change his mind though. College is all about finding yourself after all”, Neil interrupts and Steve doesn’t miss how Billy tenses up at that and resists the urge to reach over and comfort him.

“What about you Steve?”, Susan asks him. “Are you thinking about plans after graduation?”

Steve gets a little nervous with how all the attention is now on him. Especially, with Billy’s blue eyes staring at him intently and waiting for a response.

“I was thinking of going into nursing. I’ve always enjoyed helping people and I’m hoping I could also work with children”.

“That’s so sweet”, Susan coos. Don’t you think Neil?”

“Yeah, it’s a very  _ noble  _ profession”. 

Steve cringes at the way he says it because he knows exactly what he means. It's a noble profession for an omega. It wasn’t out of the ordinary, for nursing, teaching, and other similar professions to be mostly dominated by omegas, but Steve couldn’t help it. He had always been a caring person who wanted to make sure that people were taken care of. In his early teens, he started babysitting some of the kids around town, and they were so taken with him that he still babysat them from time to time even though they were old enough to be on their own. 

“I think you'll make an amazing nurse”, Billy smiles at him and Steve ducks his chin down in embarrassment.

_ This guy is going to be the death of me, I swear! _

***

With lunch coming to an end, the two parties make their way to the parking lot laughing and joking as if they’ve known each other forever. Steve and Billy trail a few feet behind them and Steve realizes this is the second time they’ve been alone together since that one incident at school. 

_ God, he smells good.  _

_ Jesus Harrington, have you no shame! _

_ Shut up! _

Steve continues arguing with himself until he realizes that Billy as stopped walking just as they make it to the edge of the parking lot. Both their parents getting a few more words in while waiting for the valet to retrieve their cars and Steve turns his attention to Billy who looks like he’s having his own internal conflict.

“I just wanted to say sorry”, and that catches Steve off guard.

“Sorry, for what?”

“My dad. What he said when you mentioned you wanted to be a nurse”.

“Oh, Oh! It’s fine. I mean, it’s not fine but I’m kinda used to it I guess”, Steve manages to stammer out.

“If it makes you feel any better, my old man gets on my case everything I mention wanting to go into the arts.”

Steve laughs a little at that but suddenly there's a lull in the conversation and Steve is trying to rack his brain on what else to say.

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

Steve mind goes blank.

“Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you were doing anything tonight. I heard that there's some party going on and wanted to know if you’d like to join me?”

If Steve didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn he saw Billy’s cheeks get a bit pinker.

I'll have to ask my parents first, but I think it should be okay.”

“Sounds good. Mind if I get your number?”. Billy asks and reaches for his phone. Steve fumbles a little as he puts his number into Billy’s phone and gives it back to him. Billy types something real quick and Steve feels his phone vibrate. 

“Billy, let’s go!”, Neil hollers as he makes his way into the driver's seat.

“Let me know about tonight, kay?”, Billy asks and Steve nods as he watches Billy makes his way over to the awaiting car and hop in the backseat. His own parents call him over, and he reaches for his phone only to stop in his tracks and he tries to hide the smile spreading across his face.

_ Hope to see you tonight, pretty boy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things:
> 
> -In my headcanon, Billy is a bookworm who just wants to express himself in the arts.  
> -Neil is still an asshole father, and I'll explore more of that as the story develops.  
> -Also, the updates are a lot quicker because I literally have inspiration at three in the morning, and edit later, but I want to take my time with the next chapter because I want some drama at this party lol
> 
> As always, thank you again to everyone who has bookmarked, kudos, and commented <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, I would put notes at the end but this chapter comes with trigger warnings for attempted sexual assault/ sexual assault towards the end. I'll put a little warning for where it begins in case you want to stop reading, and it does end on a bit of a cliffhanger but I'll try to update the next chapter so that if you weren't able to read it, it'll still make sense.

Chapter 5

For most teenagers, high school was the time that many spent partying, drinking, and living it up before college. Steve wasn’t most teenagers. In fact, he wasn’t much of a party person after Tommy and Carol decided to take him to one Junior year and he spent most of the night hogging the guest bathroom after having too much to drink. Not too mention the lecture that he got from his dad about how it made him look in the eyes of his peers, and making him an easy target for someone to take advantage of.

That struck a nerve, especially when Steve wasn’t responsible for the actions of some meathead alpha or dumb beta trying to get in his pants. Which made it even more interesting that his dad didn’t even bat an eye when he had asked if he could go.

“Although his aspirations are a bit questionable, Billy seems like a fine young man”, he recalled his dad saying.

This brought him to his current predicament of checking himself out in the mirror for the umpteenth time, while he had Nancy on facetime helping him pick an outfit.

“So let me get this straight” Nancy begins. “You’ve barely even had a full-on conversation with him, but he’s already inviting you to parties and calling you baby?”

“It was pretty boy!”, Steven huffs. “Also, I’m sure he was just being nice, and he’s trying to make friends being new and all”.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure he’s looking to be  _ just _ friends”, Nancy smirks and Steve almost hangs up on her.

“You’re supposed to be judging my outfits, remember? Not my personal life. So what do you think of this one?”

Although Steve mostly stuck with his polos and sweaters, he did have a collection of clothing that he saved for more...special occasions. The one he was wearing now was a powder blue top with flowing sleeves that went off his shoulder ever so slightly, and high waisted gray jeans that really showed off his legs.

“You’re a walking wet dream Harrington”

Steve can’t even come up with a response as he stumbles over his words and has Nancy cracking up.

“I guess we have a winner then. I’ll talk to you later Nance”.

“See ya”, and Steve turns off his phone and give himself another once over before he’s distracted by a knock on his door.

“Come in!”, and he sees his mom walk in from the reflection of his mirror.

“Oh my, look at you! I knew those jeans were a good idea”.

“Mom! Please!” Steve exclaims while trying to fix his hair.

“Well, I won’t be long but I just want to have a little talk before you go”.

Steve groans but his mom sit expectedly on the bed and pats the space beside her. The last time she talked like this was when she had given him the birds and the bees talk, and it was during that time Steve realized that he had the ability to resemble the color of a ripe tomato. He sucked it up though and joins her on the bed, giving her his full attention.

“Steve, honey”, she begins as she takes his hands into hers. “I want you to have fun, and have a good time, but I also want you to be alert, okay?”

Steve nods and motions to get up but she tugs him right back down.

“Remember, don’t leave your drink unattended, and stay close to Billy. I don’t think anyone will mess with you with an alpha like him by your side”, his mom says with a wink.

“Oh my God, mom, please! I get it. You and dad have nothing to worry about”.

Suddenly, he perks up at the sound of a familiar engine and he leaves his mom in his room as he dashes down the stairs and makes it to the front door just in time for the doorbell to ring. He takes a second to check himself in the hallway mirror before he opens the door and reveals Billy standing there with his signature unbuttoned shirt, dark jeans, and what looked like a small dagger earring hanging from his left ear that he hadn’t noticed before. If Nancy thought he was a walking wet dream, Billy was a living fantasy.

“Wow, you look amazing”, Billy smiles and Steve stutters out a thank you while they take a minute to admire each other.

Steve is brought back to reality when he hears his dad clearing his throat from behind and seeing Billy looking quite amused. 

“Steve, I’m sure Billy would appreciate it if you invited him out of the cold, don’t you think?” 

“Right, sorry! Come on in!”, Steve manages to stammer out as he moves aside for Billy to enter the foyer and gently closes the door behind him.

Steve watches Billy from the entryway as he lets out a low whistle while taking in the spacious living room. An ornate carpet covers a majority of hardwood floors, and the furniture is arranged in front of a fireplace that is usually only lit up for the holidays. Aside from that are a few miscellaneous items that Steve’s family have brought back from travels, and pictures of the family are lined up throughout the walls.

“You have a lovely home, Mr. Harrington”, Billy says to his dad as he takes a seat on the plush leather couch. 

“Thank you, my wife did most of the decorating”, he says and takes his place at his armchair.

“Oh Billy, so happy to see you again!”, Steve hears his mom exclaims as she enters the room.

“Nice to see you too Mrs. Harrington. I was just complimenting your amazing decor skills”.

Steve holds back a snort as his mom gushes over the compliment and he watched as Billy listens on with genuine interest, but knows his mom would probably talk his ear off.

“Mom, Dad, I think we should be heading out now. Right, Billy?’ Steve asks. Billy nods and makes his way to Steve. The two walking to the front door with his parents trailing behind.

“Have fun, sweetie!”

“But not too much fun!”

“Thanks, I get it! Love you guys!”, and Steve pushes Billy out the door and shuts it behind him with a sigh of relief and he can’t help but laugh.

“I am so sorry about that”, Steve apologizes while they walk to Billy’s car.

“It’s no problem”, and Billy unlocks his car whilst opening the passenger door for Steve.

“Such a gentlemen”, Steve jokes and Billy makes a bowing gesture that makes Steve laugh as he gets comfortable.

Billy soon makes his way into the driver's seat and it finally hits Steve that he’s alone, with Billy Hargrove and his brain short circuits for a minute as he is processing the information. He’s cut from his musings when he feels the vibrations from the car being started up and rock music blaring out from the radio. Billy revs the engine a few more times, and it’s one of the hottest things Steve has ever seen.

“You ready, pretty boy?”, Billy says with a smirk.

Steve nods and with that Billy speeds down the street with Guns n’ Roses filling the night air.

***

The first few things Steve registered as they arrived at the house party was the onslaught of heavy bass that made Steve’s whole body virbrate, and the fact that Billy had a hand on the small of his back leading him through the crowd until they arrived in the kitchen. Instead of a regular punch bowl stood a clear storage container filled to the brim with what looked like fruit punch. Billy maneuvers them through the crowd until they reach the island and pours two cups offering one to Steve.

“Cheers”, Billy says and clinks his cup against Steves downing the drink in a matter of seconds.

Steve takes a tentative sip and grimaces at the taste, but take a few gulps before he’s gagging a little.

“Not much of a drinker are you?”, Billy asks as he pours himself another cup.

“No, not really”, and Steve can’t help but feel a little uncomfortable and a little guilty considering Billy invited him to this party to have a good time and so far he couldn’t even handle a drink. 

“Hey, don’t even worry about. If you’re not feeling it, we can totally go”, and Steve wants nothing more to hug Billy watching him with such concern all over his face.

“It’s fine, I’m just-...”

“Holy shit, Hargrove you made it!”

Steve turns his attention to see another Alpha approaching them, he thinks he’s seen him play on the basketball team, and Billy grins and offers the other a fist bump before settling by Steve’s side again.

“And you got Harrington to come out too? Man, you sure are something”, the other Alpha laughs while Steve tries his best not to roll his eyes to the back of his head.

“Hey, you gotta come out back. We’re trying to find a new record holder for the title of Keg King”.

Billy breaks out in a smile but hesitates as he looks at Steve and it makes Steve feel bad that he’s potentially holding him back from enjoying his night. 

“You should go”, Steve tells him.

“You sure? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything”, and Steve can’t help the blossoming in his chest hearing that Billy cares for his well being.

“Hargrove, I’m sure the missus will be fine for a couple of minutes. Let’s go!”, and before either one can object he’s taking Billy by the shoulder and towards the backyard which leaves Steve alone with his red cup in hand and looking every bit out of place. 

He decides to do his own exploring and makes his way into the living room where they have made a makeshift dance floor. The couches are occupied by couples making out, or a few others that decide to smoke and chill. He sees a few people he’s had class with but not enough to go up to them and talk. He moves toward the staircase and sits on the bottom step because at this point his anxiety is reaching an all-time high and he’s trying his best to calm down before people start to sense a distressed Omega and throw the whole party in disarray.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Steve looks up to see a girl staring at him with concern. A beta, she’s dressed in all black which contrasts with her orange hair, and the black eyeliner makes her blue eyes stand out along with the freckles adorning her cheeks. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just a bit nervous in crowds I guess”, and Steve moves aside as the mystery girl motions to sit next to him.

With that, the two flow into easy conversation and Steve learns that her name is Robin and she’s played for the school band, while also working at one of Hawkins only rental movie stores because she believes in the classics. 

Talking to Robin makes Steve almost forget why he was feeling anxious in the first place until he hears a familiar alpha screaming something in the kitchen. 

Robin leads him over to investigate and he can’t hide his surprise as he sees Billy with his shirt wide open standing on top of the table, and Steve can’t tell if it’s beer or sweat running down his chest but somehow he still manages to look hot. 

“It looks like we have a new Keg King!! Let’s hear it for Hargrove!!”, and the party explodes in hoots and hollers as Billy puffs out his chest and looking every bit as an Alpha as he jumps down high fiving those around him. 

“That’s how you do it Hawkins!”, he yells which sets off another reaction. 

“Well that was a sight to behold”, Robin deadpans. 

_ You could say that again. _

“Also, it looks like the Keg King is headed your way”, Robin tells him and Steve sees a grinning Billy approach him. 

“Hey, sorry I took so long. I didn’t actually think I’d win an actual title or anything, “ Billy says as runs his hand on the back of his head in an embarrassing fashion. 

“It’s fine. Didn’t know you were such an Alpha”, Steve smirks and almost laughs at Billy’s embarrassed face. 

Steve takes the opportunity to introduce Billy to Robin and he doesn’t miss the sly look she throws his way.

“Well the pleasure is all mine, your highness”, Robin says as she mocked bows. 

The three talk for a while and within that time, Steve notices that Billy’s hand has taken its place on the curve of his waist and he periodically smooths his thumb over which has Steve fighting down the redness in his cheeks. 

Robin excuses herself for a minute after seeing a few people that she knows and it leaves both of them alone once again. 

“So, you having a good time?”, Billy asks and Steve nods which makes Billy’s eyes light up. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick but when I come back, save me a dance?”, and Steve shyly nods as Billy makes his way to the bathroom

“Hey Harrington”.

Steve turns around and sees the same Alpha from before, who he believes is named Justin, smiling down on him and holding two cups in his hand. 

“Hey”, Steve replies because he honestly doesn’t know what else to say. 

Justin doesn’t seem bothered because he’s offering Steve the cup with a grin. 

“Thought I’d get you a drink considering I stole your boyfriend away from you”, and the comment makes Steve almost drop the cup. 

“Oh, he’s not my boyfriend. We’re just friends”, and Steve takes a few sips to calm his nerves. 

He spends the next few minutes making small talk with Justin and looking over his shoulder periodically for any signs of Billy because it seems like he should be back by now. Also, he notices he’s starting to feel a little dizzy, the music seems a bit louder and he’s feeling nauseous. 

“Hey, are you alright?”, and Steve’s vision is now occupied by Justin looking at him with concern. 

Steve tried to respond but another wave of dizziness hits and he’s starting to get scared. 

“Bathroom, please”, he manages to get out and he’s using all his concentration to follow Justin upstairs and into a room that he assumes is a guest bedroom and Steve helps himself to lay on the bed unaware of the door being closed and locked behind him. 

***TW***

He feels horrible, and he wants to cry but is distracted when he feels rough hands loosening his belt and trying to unzip his jeans. 

“Justin? What are you doing?” he asks but it comes out a bit slurred and his eyes feel so heavy but he’s fighting the urge to try and figure out what’s going on. 

“Shhh, don’t even worry about it. Just relax”, and Steve’s eyes widen as he feels his jeans being tugged down. 

“No, no, no, no stop, please,'' he pleads and he wants to run away but his body won’t cooperate. As a last-ditch effort, he musters any energy he has and lands a sharp kick in Justin’s stomach, hearing the alpha grunt in pain. 

It’s short-lived, and now it’s replaced with anger as Justin’s smacks Steve across the face and uses one hand to wrap them around Steve’s wrist and hold his arms above his head. That causes Steve to start sobbing and at this point, Steve is close to hyperventilating and doesn’t know what to do because he's trying not to pass out.

Justin is putting his other hand up to his shirt and that’s when Steve does the only thing he can think of. 

He screams for Billy.


	6. Chapter 6

Billy almost forgets how fast beer goes through him as he relieves himself in the bathroom. The muffled bass of the music and conversation from other party-goers almost intensifies with the slight buzz that he has going on and he mentally cursed himself for getting a bit carried away. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t a stranger to having a good time at a party, but it was different now that he had the added responsibility of making sure Steve had a good time as well. 

Billy wasn’t the biggest believer in fate, especially in a society that pushed the message of soulmates and love at first sight, but he couldn’t deny that there was something about Steve that just made his heart beat faster and gave him the overwhelming urge to protect. Speaking of which, he hurries to zip up his pants and wash his hands after realizing how long he must have taken, and it doesn’t help that he hears an insistent banging on the bathroom door that alerts him he should probably make his way out.

He flings the door open and ignores the pointed glare his way as he makes his way back through the massive crowd until he’s back in the kitchen. Billy tries to ignore the drop in his stomach when he doesn’t see Steve where he last left him. Trying not to panic, he makes his way outside and surveys the area, but still nothing. He checks his phone to check if Steve texted him, but he just sees a few notifications from Max asking where he is, and when he sees its close to being 1 in the morning, he knows that he’s dead.

Now in full panic mode, he’s looking around the living room and sees the girl that Steve was talking to earlier smoking with a few others on the couch. Forgetting everything he’s learned about personal space, he makes his way to her and grabs her by the shoulder making her drop her cigarette and a couple of obscenities were thrown his way.

“Look, I know the title of Keg King can get to someone's head but you can’t just go grabbing people like that,'' she tells him as she puts out the cigarette.

“Forget about that. Have you seen Steve?” and she must see noticed the panicked look on his face because her eyes soften.

“No, last time I saw him was when we were all together,” and Billy wants to pull his hair out.

“Can you help me look for him. Please?”

Robin just nods her head and the both of them go their separate ways. Robin checks downstairs and Billy takes the stairs two at a time. He opens the first door he sees which ends up being an empty bedroom and he just wants to scream in frustration. He goes to open the next door but stops when the hair on the back of his neck stick up; a chill down his spine. All of a sudden he feels sick and he could’ve sworn he heard something above the loud music.

He turns his attention to another door at the end of the hallway and he swears his heart almost stops when he hears a familiar voice.

“ _ Billy!” _

“Steve!”, and he goes to turn the doorknob but realizes that the door is locked. His blood runs cold when he hears sobbing and what sounds like a smack and that has him seeing  _ red. _ He starts ramming his shoulder into the door until he hears a crack. Giving it one more shove, the door gives away with pieces of the wooden frame scattered on the floor but Billy can’t concern himself with that because all his attention is on Steve’s tear-streaked face. His pants down to his knees, and Justin’s fearful face as he lets go of Steve and hold his hands up.

“Listen, man, it’s not what it looks like. I-”, and Justin doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence because Billy knocks him to the ground and gets on top of him looking absolutely  _ feral _ . He’s never been so out of control of his body as he lands blow after blow on Justin’s face. He swears he hears what sounds like a crunch but all he can think about is the fear in Steve’s eyes and what could’ve happened to him if he hadn’t found him. He goes to land another punch but his arm is held back and he practically growls in anger.

“Billy, stop! You’re going to kill him!” and he recognizes that voice and turns to see Robin looking almost fearful. 

In a moment of clarity, he’s aware of Justin’s bloodied face, his left eye swollen shut, and Billy would’ve believed that he was dead if not for the small rise and fall of his chest as he tries to breathe.

“Billy, we need to get out of here. Grab Steve and let’s go,” and Billy doesn’t need to be told twice as he gets off of Justin and turns all his attention to Steve who has managed to pull up his pants, but he’s curled up into a ball and only lets out a few whimpers that make Billy’s chest clench.

Billy sits on the edge of the bed, careful not to scare Steve any more than necessary, and reaches over to gently smooth some of Steve’s hair back hoping it would calm him down. Even though he’s still trembling, he leans into his touch and Billy debates giving Justin a few more blows to the head, but right now he needs to focus on getting Steve out of here.

“Steve? Hey, we’re going to get you outta here okay.”

Steve nods but a fresh set of tears run down his cheeks and Billy is quick to wipe them away.

“I don’t think I can walk”, Steve whispers.

Billy looks back at Robin who is standing by the entryway making sure no one comes in, and he guesses she senses his desperation because she looks at him for a moment before taking out her phone and messaging someone.

“What are you doi-,” Billy starts but she raises her hand up stopping him.

“Wait for it”, and Billy sits there confused until he hears the music abruptly cut off and what sounds like a hoard of footsteps moving rapidly throughout the home.

“I might have tipped off my friends that some neighbor “called” the cops and they should spread the word,” Robin smirks and Billy would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. 

With that, the pair get Steve on his feet and he’s a bit wobbly, but with each of them holding on to his shoulders they’re able to keep him steady enough to get out of the room and down the stairs where there are still a few stragglers but for the most part, no one is paying much attention to the trio and they make their escape.

Now outside, Steve’s legs start to give out and he’s still a little out of it, so Billy does the first thing he can think of and tells Robin he can carry him the rest of the way as he scoops Steve up and carries him to his Camaro. Steve rest his head on Billy’s shoulder and he nuzzles into his neck as he gets comfortable.

Robin helps him open the passenger side door so he can lay Steve down. He makes sure to put the seat back a little bit and buckling him in before closing the door and rubbing his hands against his face; letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“God, I feel like such a fucking idiot”, Billy groans out. “I shouldn’t have left him alone. I shouldn’t have even brought him to this party.”

“It's not your fault”, Robin tells him. “As fucked up as it is, shit like this happens everywhere, and it sucks not being able to enjoy a night out without having to worry about assholes with bad intentions.”

Billy just nods his head, but he still feels guilty. Back in California, partying was a way for Billy to escape. He wouldn’t get shit faced or anything like that, but it was a nice break to let loose instead of being cooped in the house with his dad breathing down his neck, and when he saw Steve at the country club and how reserved he way, in a strange way Billy wanted the same thing for Steve. Now, he might not even be able to have the chance to make it up to him because he’s sure Steve’s dad is going to rip him a new one.

“I should be getting him back. Wish me luck,” and Robin gives him a thumbs up but not before exchanging numbers so Billy can let her know how things go.

Billy climbs into the driver's seat and slams the door shut, almost forgetting that Steve is nearly passed out and he gives a quick apology when Steve jumps a little at the sound.

Starting up the car, he peels down the street keeping the radio low, and his hands gripping the steering wheel replaying the events of the night. All he can picture is the fear in Steve’s eyes when he knocked the door down, and how wrecked he looked trying to make himself smaller on that bed. He’s getting himself worked up again and he has to remind himself to breathe as he gets closer to Steve’s place.

“You’re thinking too loud.”

Billy jumps at the sound and looks to his side to see Steve staring at him through half-lidded eyes, trying to stay awake.

“It’s not your fault, you know. I should have listened to my moms' advice and not take drinks from strangers”, Steve manages to get out.

“That’s not your fault!”, and Billy regrets raising his voice when he sees Steve flinch.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell but it's not your fault. Justin is a piece of shit and his first thought shouldn’t be to drug an innocent Omega, or anyone. Besides, I shouldn’t have left you alone so many times. I’m sorry about that”.

“It's okay, I wanted you to have fun”, Steve says and that just makes Billy feel worse because after everything Steve is still thinking about him.

“Well, if your parents still allow me to see you and my dad doesn’t wring my neck, I want to take you out again, but something that’ll make you happy. Deal?”

Steve just smiles and nods which made Billy feel better knowing Steve still trusts him enough to take him out. They’re about a block away and Steve perks up a bit as he props the seat up and takes out his phone to look at his notifications. Billy senses a change in mood as Steve scrolls and he’s almost afraid to ask.

“Everything, okay?”

“Kinda. I mean, my dad’s been calling me and my mom texted me a few times. They are pretty strict when it comes to answering my phone and I didn’t realize we’d be out this late”.

Billy pulls up next to Steve's house and has the overwhelming urge to just keep driving as he stares at the two-story house that looks almost intimidating with its lights still on; no doubt Steve’s parents are still awake waiting. Billy takes a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking over to open Steve’s door.

He reaches his hand out to Steve who looks at it with confusion and Billy just offers him a smile.

“Let’s face them together, pretty boy”, and Billy’s heart almost bursts out his chest because Steve looks so beautiful with the smile he gives him that practically makes his eyes light up.

He grabs Billy’s offered hand and the two walks up to the long walkway with their fingers interlaced, and blushes staining both their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left all of you on a cliffhanger but I hope this chapter makes up for that and for putting Steve through all that.T-T With this chapter I wanted it to be through Billy's perspective since I've mainly been focusing on Steve, so hopefully that came across well.  
> I really hope you are all enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm always critical of my own work, but seeing the support I'm getting just makes my heart swell :) Next chapter should be out soon, and I'm thinking of introducing the rest of the gang, but not before seeing what consequences await out boys.   
> Also, I'm always looking for more prompts, so if you have any ideas for one-shots or anything else let me know:D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't think it'd take me so long to update but I just started a new job so that's been taking up most of my time. Luckily, I got some days off so I was able to finally sit down and write this all out. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you again for all the support :) Hopefully the next update doesn't take too long!

Steve never thought he’d be so happy for school as he slammed his locker shut and made his way to his first class. Honestly, he was just happy to be out of the house because things were  _ tense _ at home. That was a bit of an understatement considering that Steve’s dad hadn’t even looked at him since that night. 

“ _ Don’t take it to heart, sweetie. Your father was just really worried and just needs some time”,  _ he recalls his mom telling him this morning.

He did get an earful though that night but he couldn’t help but feel bad for Billy who didn’t even get a chance to explain himself before his dad dragged Steve inside and slammed the door in his face; the memory replaying in his mind for the remainder of the weekend. 

_ As Billy and Steve made their way to his front door, he spent the last minute or two reciting what he was going to tell his parents. He already knew that his dad would take one look at his appearance and he’d be lucky to see the light of day again. However, he could savor the last few moments he had holding Billy’s hand and he gave it a soft squeeze that had Billy beaming. Before they even set foot on the porch, the front door swung open making the pair flinch, and Steve only had a moment to glance back at Billy’s worried expression as his dad grabbed him by the wrist, pulled him inside, and shut the door with a resounding boom.  _

_ “Where the hell have you been, Steve?! Your mother and I have been trying to reach you all night!” his dad yelled as Steve rubbed his wrist. He could already feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes looking at his dads' hard expression. _

_ “We lost track of time. I didn’t realize how late it was and I didn’t hear my phone go off”. _

_ He waits with bated breath as his dad looks him up and down, probably taking in his disheveled appearance, and Steve prays to God that Billy’s scent overpowers Jason’s.  _

_ “Have you been drinking?” _

_ Steve hesitatingly nods and his dad scoffs while pinching the bridge of his nose, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. _

_ “Do you have any idea how much of an easy target that makes you look? Alphas just waiting for the opportunity to strike and then who would want you!”, his dad yells and it’s all Steve needed to hear before the tears make their way done his cheeks. Steve knew his dad had no idea what he has been through, but it doesn’t stop the pain in his chest when he hears those words. _

_ “I’m sorry. It was only a little bit and Billy took care of me,” Steve whimpered.  _

_ “If he was truly an alpha, he would’ve made sure you didn’t even get a chance to touch something to drink.”  _

_ Steve bites his tongue because that last thing he wants is to say something he might regret and ruin his chances of ever seeing Billy again. _

_ “I’m sorry, daddy”, and it was a low blow. Steve hasn’t called him that since he was a kid but it was one way of getting his dad to calm down and he already sees his dad's shoulder loosen up a little. His eyes soften slightly and he just lets out a sigh.  _

_ “Tomorrow, I want you in this house. Also, I’m going to have a talk with Billy’s father about tonight. Is that clear?” _

_ Steve just nods his head, and his dad sends him off to his room where he collapses on the bed and lets a few more tears slide free before letting sleep take over.  _

The bell rings just as Steve makes it to his desk, and he curses to himself when he sees Nancy waving at him and forgetting that she had told him she transferred to this class due to some scheduling conflicts on her part. Nancy can probably sense his discomfort because she’s looking at him with concern and he  _ hates  _ it. 

“So how was the party? When I texted you yesterday, you barely said anything”, Nancy begins and Steve doesn’t want to talk about this right now.

“It was okay. Nothing out of the ordinary,” Steve says as he readies his textbooks and assignments. 

“Seriously? You were literally nervous trying to find the perfect outfit to impress Billy and that’s all you have to say?”, and that makes Steve’s chest clench because he hasn’t heard from Billy since that night. He sent him an apology text and waited all of Sunday for a response and received nothing. 

“Look, can we just talk about this later? Please?”, Steve pleads and Nancy just nods but he knows she wants to say more. 

At that moment the teacher finally makes an appearance and Steve welcomes the distraction as he lets himself become immersed in the lecture. All thoughts of Billy put on hold for the moment. 

***

With a few more classes out of the way, Steve was looking forward to having lunch by himself and potentially look for any signs of Billy, but Nancy had other plans and  _ insisted  _ that he have lunch with her and Jonathan so that they could catch up, which Steve knew was a ploy to get more information out of him. This brought him to his current predicament of holding his tray close to his chest and surveying the crowded cafeteria for any signs of the pair.

“Steve! Over here!” and he’s surprised he was even able to hear Nancy’s voice among the rest of the students as he makes his way over to the table on the far side of the room.

He tries to calm down his nerves as he sits down at the table, giving both of them a polite smile and hoping it didn’t come across as awkward as it felt because it shouldn’t be. Steve had to remind himself that this was still Nancy who he had been friends with for years, but it just seemed so off.

“Hey Steve, how have you been?” Jonathan asks him.

_ Oh yeah, maybe this is why. _

“I’ve been good. Just trying to get through the year”, and there’s a bit of an awkward pause as everyone looks at their food.

“So…..”, Nancy begins. “I know you didn’t want to talk about it earlier but how was the party?”

Steve wants to roll his eyes. He doesn’t want to be weird about it but he hasn’t been able to stop thinking up that night. About what could have potentially happened if Billy didn’t find him. The thought makes him tear up a little and for a moment he forgets that he has an audience in front of him until he feels someone put their hand over his and he comes to see Nancy and Jonathan looking at him with furrowed brows.

“Steve, are you okay? Did something happen?” Nancy asks and Steve takes his hand back so he could wipe the tears threatening to fall.

“I’m fine”, he sniffs. “I just had a little too much to drink and I haven’t heard from Billy since than, and I’m just really trying to figure things out,'' Steve finds himself saying because the words just pour out of his mouth before he’s able to really process it.

“Maybe, it’s a good thing,” Nancy says and that makes Steve freeze for a moment.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just saying, you can probably do better than some guy who gets you drunk at a party and leaves you hanging. Plus, I’ve heard some things about him that don’t seem too far fetched. Just ask Jonathan,” Nancy says gesturing to him and Steve gives his full attention to Jonathan who’s looking at Nancy in disbelief.

“It’s nothing really,” Jonathan starts. “I just heard he has some weird anger issues or something like that, but it could be nothing”.

Steve feels conflicted at this moment because even though he doesn’t know all there is to know about Billy, what he does know is that Billy wouldn’t hurt him and he’s not going to sit here and let someone bash him like that.

“Look, I appreciate the concern but you don’t know him like that and he didn’t get me drunk and just leave me,” Steve says as he stabs into his food.

"So, something else happened?” Nancy presses on and Steve is beyond irritated at this point.

“Can you please just drop it? Why are you so persistent about this?” Steve finds his voice rising.

“I’m just trying to understand what’s going on with you. You barely talk to me anymore and I feel like I’m losing you,” and Steve can’t handle all this right now. Too much is going on right now and he needs space. His chest feels heavy and before he can fully understand what’s going on he’s distracted by his phone going off and he pulls it from his pocket only to freeze when looking at the screen.

**_From Billy: Hey, can we talk?_ **

“Steve? Is everything okay?” he hears from Nancy but his body is on autopilot as gathers up his things and gets up from the table.

“I’ll see you guys later,” he finds himself saying as he makes his way out of the cafeteria; ignoring Nancy’s calls to him.

***

Steve usually isn’t one to skip class, but given the circumstances, he could miss one World History class if it meant resolving things with Billy. Speaking of which, he periodically checks the time as he waits under the bleachers, feeling anxious with every minute that passes by. The thought does cross his mind that Billy may not show up, but he catches a familiar scent and turns around with a smile on his face, that quickly turns into horror.

“Billy?”

Billy is standing before him lacking his usual confident stance and stands there looking hunched over, almost like he’s in pain. His face his littered with small cuts, but the worst of it is his right eye which still looks a little swollen. Overall, he looks like he’s been through hell and back. 

“Oh my God! What happened to you!” Steve exclaims reaching out and gently touching Billy’s face, trying his best not to irritate his wounds.

Still, Billy winces and Steve just wants to make him feel better.

“It’s not too bad, pretty boy. It just adds to my charm”, Billy tries to laugh off.

Steve is close to tears because he knows Billy is in pain and Billy probably senses Steve’s distress because he gets serious for a minute and holds Steve’s hands in his, softly rubbing his thumb on top of them.

“I’m okay, really. My dad just has a  _ unique  _ way of dealing with things”, Billy sneers and Steve’s eyes widen.

“Your dad did this to you?! Why?” and it only takes a second for Steve to answer his own question and the realization makes him sick.

“Was it because of my dad? He said he was going to call yours after what happened Saturday night”, and the look Billy gives him is enough to get Steve crying.

“Hey, hey, hey enough that” Billy soothes and envelops him into a hug, petting back Steves hair as he tries to calm him down.

“It’s not your fault at all. Honestly, my dad doesn’t need much of a reason to do the things that he does.”

“Doesn’t make it right though,'' Steve sniffs, and Billy just nods as he continues to hold Steve in his arms.

Steve wants to stay like this for as long as possible but knows that they have things to talk about and maneuvers out of Billy’s hold in order to look at him.

“I almost forgot, but what was it that you wanted to talk about?” 

“Oh, it was actually about your text and why I didn’t respond,'' Billy says as he rubs the back of his head. “My dad actually took my phone that night and I just got it back today, but I thought it’d be better to tell you in person that you have nothing to be sorry about it. Honestly, Steve, I don’t think you’re capable of doing anything wrong in my eyes”, and that makes Steve giggle.

“Just wait till you really get to know me,” Steve says and that makes Billy smile.

“So that means we’re still on for that date?” and Steve can’t help but blush at that.

“Yes, and if you want it to happen you can walk me to class because if I skip another one, chances are I may never see you again” Steve jokes.

“Well we can’t have that, now can we?” Billy jokes back and Steve takes his outstretched hand into his as he leads the way to his next class.

“By the way, I never got to thank you”.

“For what?” Billy asks.

“Saving me, and I don’t care what my dad thinks. You’re the perfect Alpha in my eyes”, Steve smiles but it turns into confusion when Billy stops walking which makes Steve stop and look at him.

He’s not exactly sure how to read the expression on Billy’s face, but without warning, Billy holds Steve’s face gingerly in his hands and places a chaste kiss on his forehead. It’s only for a second, but the spot tingles and makes Steve look down bashfully. 

“Let’s get you to class,” Billy says and takes Steve’s hand again looking the happiest Steve’s seen since meeting him, and he wants to share that happiness with him for as long as he can. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
